La mémoire du coeur
by Zoomalfoy
Summary: Je ne sais même plus pourquoi j’ai cassé. Rien pas un seul souvenir. Je sais juste que je t’ai plaqué, mais pas la raison. Je ne me souviens pas. Slash, OS en deux partie, TERMINER
1. Partie I

La mémoire du cœur.

N/a : Voilà un os coupé en deux partie, parce que je veux compléter ma fin déjà écrite, qui me traînait dans la tête. Merci à Umbre77 de m'avoir forcé à le continuer, à KuroiMamba de m'avoir écouté et Sucubei de m'avoir menacé pour avoir la suite ! ;D

Bonne lecture !

* * *

L'environnement est un des éléments majeurs chez un psychologue. Il faut que le patient puisse si sentir à son aise, qu'il puisse se croire chez lui. C'était pour cela que la pièce était si spacieuse, permettant aux gens de respiré, de ne pas étouffer. Les murs étaient peints dans un blancs cassés tirant vers l'écru. Cela donnait un peu plus de profondeur à la pièce, brisant les limites imposées par les cloisons de béton. Elle en devenait aussi plus clair, plus lumineuse. Les fenêtres s'étalaient de leurs vitres transparentes, laissant passées les rayons chaud et doux du soleil, donnant toute sa vitalité, toute sa vie à l'endroit.

Il n'y avait ni table stricte qui rappelait la domination qu'exerçait le spécialiste sur son patient, ni fauteuils inconfortables et protocolaires. Des photos décoraient les murs ainsi que des posters d'œuvres connues tel « Viole » de René Magritte qui représentait la tête d'une femme et portait à la place de ses yeux, son nez et sa bouche les seins, le nombril et le sexe.

C'était un tableau dur, mais il était parlant. Il était la représentation parfaite de l'emprise de l'acte sur la parole. On aurait pu le trouver trop dur pour être installé sur un mur d'un cabinet de psychologue, pourtant il aidait certaines jeunes personnes à ce confessé, comme rassuré de savoir que leur douleur était reconnue.

Il y avait des œuvres plus douces comme le célèbre « ceci n'est pas une pipe » ou « la grande famille » qui présentait une colombe gigantesque remplis d'un ciel bleu aux nuages de coton alors que le ciel situé derrière elle était des plus menaçant et que la mer qu'elle dominait était noire et agitée.

Les fauteuils étaient de plus confortable et on pouvait s'y blottir sans impudence.

La jeune femme écoutait, l'oreille attentive son patient, assise d'égale à égale dans un fauteuil situé à côté de celui-ci. La seule touche qui rappelait l'endroit où on se trouvait était le calepin marron ou elle prenait ses notes.

Elle était jeune. Ses cheveux châtains tombaient avec grâce sur sa nuque. Elle portait des habits de tous les jours. Un chemisier léger et un simple jean. Elle avait ce sourire sincère et confident que possédaient les gens naturellement aimable.

Rien que cela poussait ses consultants à la confidence.

C'était un petit nid de protection. Aucunes paroles dites ici n'en sortiraient sauf si désiré.

Elle était une amie, un journal à qui on dit tout, à qui on ne cache rien. C'était la magie de la psychologie.

C'est pour toutes ces petites choses que Harry Potter était ici maintenant, calfeutré dans son fauteuil de toile bleu clair, un rayon dorée lui caressant la joue. Ses traits étaient tirés dans un pli soucieux, presque angoissé. Il ne cherchait pas ses mots, parlait librement, sans contrainte et sans crainte. Comme libre.

« C'est le trou noir. Je ne me souviens de rien. Je sais juste que je l'ai quitté. »

La jeune femme eue un sourire doux, ne le pressant pas.

« Tu en reviens toujours au même point. J'ai l'impression que ce trou te traumatise plus que tes souvenirs de la guerre. »

Il n'y avait aucuns reproche dans sa voix, c'était juste une constation. Harry lui avait énormément parlé de la guerre, de ces morts, de ses cauchemars. Il avait illuminé ses vieux démons, ils n'étaient plus que de doux ou de tristes souvenirs. Mais il en revenait toujours à ce même point, à cette amnésie passagère.

C'était à présent un jeune homme de vingt-trois ans, travaillant pour le département des mystères au ministère de la magie. Il avait laissé ses cheveux pousser, ils lui arrivaient à présent au milieu du dos, un peu plus ordonnés mais ayant toujours des mèches ce la jouant rebelles. C'était un beau garçon, ses yeux vert émeraudes emplis d'obscurité lui donnant un coté sauvage. Sa peau était aussi dorée que la peau d'un abricot bien mur. Son regard profond, fendu en amande, était souligné par de longs cils noirs.

Tous s'accordaient à dire qu'il possédait une beauté bien à lui.

Il n'y avait pas un faux pli dans sa vie. Son travail était parfait, ses amis étaient restés les mêmes et il avait toujours un mot aimable pour vous. On lui tenait quelques relations avec quelques mannequins suédois anorexique et possédant l'intelligence d'une huître perlière, c'est à dire pas un soupçon de jugeote mis à part pour l'appât du gain. On racontait aussi qu'il était fiancé à la magnifique et tout aussi intelligente batteuse de l'équipe des comètes filantes, Élodia Wickam.

Tout cela était des racontars de journalistes avides d'histoires people croustillantes et juteuses.

La seule histoire que le Golden Boy avait eu depuis ces dix ans, fin de la guerre et départ de Poudlard, il l'avait vécu avec la petit Ginny Weasley et avait été un fiasco totale.

Une seule personne comptait vraiment pour lui. Ils étaient sortis ensembles durant deux ans mais il avait cassé. Et il ne se souvenait pas pourquoi. Il n'avait aucuns souvenirs de cette rupture. En faite, il ne se souvenait pas de sa dernière nuit à Poudlard. C'était le trou noir. Un trou béant qui n'en finissait pas de l'engloutir de ses ténèbres.

Ne pas se souvenir de pourquoi on a rompu et surtout de la réaction du premier concerné était un élément qui perturbait énormément Harry.

« Te souviens-tu de votre relation ? »

C'était juste une question visant le conduire dans ses idées.

Harry eu un sourire légèrement moqueur, mais c'était de lui qu'il se moquait.

« Même si je l'avais voulu, jamais je ne pourrais oublier ses mains douces et chaudes parcourant avec ferveur et passion mon corps, caressant de la pulpe douce de ses doigts le creux de mes reins en feu. Sa respiration saccadée dans mon oreille, sa voix rauque lors de l'orgasme. Ses yeux brûlant, ses lèvres pleines taquinant ma peau, son sourire moqueur de me voir ainsi abandonné à lui. On n'oubli jamais sa première fois. Je me souviens de chaque détails. La dureté du sol qui contrastait avec la douceur de ses gestes, la froideur des pierres sous mon corps se battant contre la chaleur qui se dégageait de nous. Je me souviens de chaque moment passé avec lui. Chaque rendez-vous donné en cachette, chaque caresse dérobée au détour d'un couloir. De tout. »

Son regard c'était fais douloureux. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait mis fin à tout cela.

« Étiez-vous amoureux ? T'avait-il dit « je t'aime » ? »

Encore une fois, aucune méchanceté gratuite ne se faisait entendre dans la voix douce et calme de la psychologue.

Cette fois si Harry éclata de rire. Pas un rire amer ou pointait toujours un voile de tristesse, non. Un rire sincère et vrai, totalement amusé par cette idée, a priori loufoque.

« Un Malfoy ne dit pas « je t'aime ».

Pourquoi cela ? Demanda avec surprise et intérêt la jeune femme. »

Amanda Geistig était une moldu à cent pour cent. Elle n'avait appris l'existence de la magie lors de son deuxième « rendez-vous » avec Harry. Elle avait été choquée au début et avait tout bonnement refusé cette possibilité. Mais était ce qu'elle était, une femme ouverte et intelligente elle avait écouté ce que le jeune homme avait à lui dire et petit à petit elle avait cru à ce fait. Harry n'avait eu nul besoin de lui prouver par un tour. Amanda était capable de voir la vérité dans les yeux des gens. Son métier l'avait aidée à lire au plus profond de l'être humain et les prunelles d'une personne en était la porte parfaite.

« Je t'ai déjà parlé des Sangs Purs n'est ce pas ? »

Amanda hocha la tête.

« Draco fait parti d'une de ses familles, l'une des plus puissante. Dès son plus jeune âge on l'a forcé à apprendre des préceptes tel que : « Tu n'aimeras point, Tu ne t'inclineras jamais, Tu seras ton seul maître…. » Bien que Draco est rayé ses inepties de sa vie l'éducation reste. Pour lui, montrer ses émotions est un acte de faiblesse. Il m'a fait comprendre ses sentiments avec son corps et crois moi, ça vaux mieux que des mots. Son torse chaud pressé contre le tient, sa respiration devenue haletante à force de désir pour ta personne, sa langue roulant sur tes muscles tendus, son sexe dur et doux se frottant contre le tien, ses halètements alors qu'il te prend doucement, ses cris alors qu'il jouit en toi, ses… »

Harry se coupa brusquement, rougissant, alors que sa psy le fixait, les pommettes fardé de rose, les yeux brillant, l'oreille aux aguets.

« Hum… désolé je me suis laissé emporté. Ça doit te gêner que je parle comme ça de mes relations avec un homme, s'excusa, terriblement confus, Harry. »

La jeune femme éclata de rire.

« Si j'étais homophobe Harry, je n'aurais pas choisi ce métier. De plus c'est un de mes plus grand fantasme d'imaginer deux beaux males dans un lit, faisant l'amour. C'est très émoustillants ! Et pour tout t'avouer mon instinct de femme en redemande. Mais tu es si gêné que nous en resterons là pour aujourd'hui. »

Elle lui lança un sourire tendre avec un petit clin d'œil, puis jeta un regard sur ses notes. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils, sembla réfléchir un moment avant de plonger ses yeux mordorés dans ceux diabolo menthe de son patient et ami.

« Je pense que ton subconscient a refusé ce que tu cherchais à lui imposer. Ça arrive parfois que l'on se refuse tellement fort de croire à ce qu'il se trouve devant nos yeux que notre esprit le raye de notre mémoire. C'est une sorte de protection naturelle. Cette nuite là il s'est passé quelque chose que tu as refusé de tout ton cœur alors tu l'as rejeter. C'est rare mais cela existe. Il est parfaitement possible que ce soit une potion ou un sort mais je pencherais plutôt pour la thèse psychologique. Pas parce que je suis psychologue mais parce que les fais que tu m'as décrit concordes avec ce genre de réaction. Dans ce cas là tu es le seul à pouvoir agir. Il te faudra juste un déclencheur et je ne peux pas te le donner. Tout cela se fera naturellement. »

Harry soupira mais hocha la tête.

Il c'était attendu à un truc comme ça. C'était si frustrant. Il avait refusé l'information que son cerveau lui avait communiquée, il avait effacé ce souvenir de sa mémoire.

Mais pourquoi ? Pour qu'elle raison ? Que s'était-il donc passé ce soir là ?

Ces questions le hantaient.

Il n'avait pas revu Draco depuis. Ni dans le train ni ailleurs. Aucune nouvelle. Et cela l'énervait, l'inquiétait. Il aimait toujours le blond. Il n'avait pas pu l'oublier. Il ne pourrait jamais l'oublier.

Alors pourquoi vouloir casser ? Pour quelles raisons ?

Il avait mal à la tête à force de réfléchir ainsi.

Amanda le regarda peinée.

« Ne te torture pas Harry. Cela prendra du temps mais je suis sûr que chacune de tes questions trouveront réponses. »

Harry lui sourit en remerciement.

Un sourire lasse et fatigué mais un sourire plein d'espoir pourtant.

* * *

Le département des mystères au ministère de la magie était le mieux gardé. Les langues de plombs étaient choisies parmi les meilleur aurors et mages du pays. L'entraînement pour le devenir était dur, long et semé d'embûche. Il fallait aussi dire que leur travail était capital pour le monde sorcier et que ses postes ne pouvaient être confiés à n'importe qui. C'était eux qui s'occupaient des affaires secrètes et dangereuses du ministère.

Ils étaient derrière chaque jugements, chaque accords, chaque décisions. Ils savaient tout mais on ne savait rien d'eux.

Harry faisait partie de ceux-la. Il était le vice directeur de la section, ce qui était, à vingt-trois ans un exploit.

On lui vouait un respect sans faille, non pas dû à sa victoire sur Voldemort mais à cause de sa façon d'être. Il était intelligent, drôle amicale et savait quelles étaient ses priorités. Son travail était toujours bien fait et on pouvait compter sûr lui.

Malgré son jeune âge il dépassait bien de ses aîné par sa puissance magique, ses expériences passées et sa vision des choses.

Il savait l'importance de son travail pour en avoir vu les fruits durant la guerre. Il voulait offrir un monde juste aux sorciers. Une façon de se faire pardonner tous les morts que la guerre avait causés et qu'il n'avait pas pu sauver.

En ce moment son travail consistait à étudier l'arche de la mort. Il lui vouait une rancœur féroce et était bien décidé à percer son mystère. Il y étudiait sans relâche ne s'arrêtant que très peu, pour déjeuner avec ses amis ou pour aller à ses rendez-vous avec Amanda.

C'était limite s'il ne campait pas dans la salle des jugements. Longtemps cela avait été une obsession chez lui. On pouvait même dire qu'il était devenu langue de plomb pour ça. Trouver les mystères de l'arche.

Amanda l'avait aidé à se débarrasser de cette folie qui le prenait quand il travaillait dessus. Grâce à elle il se passionnait vraiment pour son travail. Ce n'était plus une simple vengeance, une façon d'enterrer Sirius. Elle lui avait fait faire le deuil.

À présent il se passionnait réellement pour les secrets que renfermait l'arche. Il voulait tout savoir d'elle.

Et pour l'aider dans cette tache un spécialiste était attendu. Il était spécialisé dans les sorts anciens, les runes de protection et les langues anciennes.

Harry était très pressé de le rencontrer. Grâce à son arrivé son travail allait pouvoir avancer.

Cela faisait quatre mois qu'il bloquait. Il avait fouillé dans des centaines de millier de livre, étudier des tonnes d'archives en poussiériser sans rien découvrire de nouveau. Rien. Le néant. Mais il n'avait pas laissé tombé. Il était aller voir le directeur et lui avait demandé d'embaucher une aide.

Celui-ci qui savait l' »importance de ses recherches le lui avait accordé.

Et aujourd'hui, deux semaines après sa demande, son futur collègue arrivait tout droit de Russie, où il était aller une étrange construction des sorciers nordiste en Sibérie.

Harry ne savait rien de son futur assistant. Le directeur avait été muet à son sujet, rétorquant :

« Il est qualifié, cela devrait vous convenir. »

Bien sûr cela avait fait râler le brun, mais l'homme n'en avait pas démenti. C'était une Langue de plomb après tout.

C'est ainsi qu'ils se trouvaient là tous deux, attendant l'arrivé du nouveau venu à l'aire de transplanage du ministère. Harry était vêtu d'un simple jean légèrement serré et d'une chemise noire. Forcément son patron c'était récrié. Il était le vice directeur que diable ! Il fallait qu'il apprenne à ce tenir. Harry c'était contenté de lui répondre gentiment que c'était sa tenue de tous les jours et qu'il n'avait aucune raison valable de changer son mode vestimentaire en cette journée.

Lead Carp s'était contenté de grogner.

Plus que deux minutes et son futur collaborateur allait apparaître. Il était pressé. Il voulait savoir à quoi il ressemblait, si ses études allaient pouvoir l'aider dans ses recherches, s'il allait bien s'entendre avec lui.

Il avait une drôle d'impression. Cela le stressait. Il n'aimait pas avoir ce genre de sensation. Cela le tendait, il n'était plus lui-même. Les instincts de la guerre lui revenaient. Il était à l'affût, cherchant toutes choses pouvant être anormale.

Midi sonna. À la seconde pile un homme transplana. Il était de dos, à contre jour, empêchant Harry de bien distinguer les contours de son corps.

Portant il le reconnu de suite.

Son sang se figea. Son corps se raidit. C'était lui, son dos, ses fesses. _Lui_.

Il se retourna, le soleil empêchant de voir son visage. De sa marche rapide et féline il se dirigea vers eux. Harry tremblait.

Draco ne lui lança pas un regard, ne tourna pas les yeux vers lui. À aucun moment. Rien, pas un geste prouvant qu'il l'avait vu. _Rien_.

Son visage était froid. Ses yeux inexpressifs. Il n'avait pas changé. Il était resté le même.

Harry sentit son sang battre dans ses tempes. Ses mains étaient moites. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il était tétanisé.

Draco tendit la main à son nouveau patron qui la lui serra amicalement.

« Bienvenu monsieur Malfoy. Je suis ravi de voir que vous accepté mon offre. »

Le blond eu un petit sourire en coin.

« Ce genre d'offre ça ne se refuse pas. J'ai toujours rêvé de voir cette arche de prêt. L'étudié serra un vrai plaisir. »

Le ton n'était pas froid, juste distant mais il avait l'air sérieux.

« Je suis heureux de voir que vous êtes motivé. Bien sûr vous serré placé au même régimes que mes hommes et vous serez sous les directives 'Harry, notre vice directeur. C'est lui qui est à l'origine de ce projet et qui a demandé de l'aide. »

Un silence pesant tomba sur les trois hommes. Il semblait à Harry sentir son poids sur ses épaules. Draco ne cacha nullement son rictus de dégoût.

« Je suppose que je ne peux pas faire autrement, déclara t-il, fataliste. »

Lead éclata de rire, lui donna ses dernières directives puis prit congé des deux jeunes hommes pour rejoindre Remus lupin, Ministre de la magie, dans un entretien privé concernant un dossier important sur l'alliance Japon-Angleterre.

Les anciens amants restèrent un moment immobile, Malfoy ignorant totalement Harry. Celui-ci, le cœur douloureux, souffla longuement.

« Suis-moi, je vais te montrer tes nouveaux locaux. »

Il se dirigea d'un pas rapide, les mains profondément enfoncé dans les poches de son pantalon. Draco le suivit, résigné, le visage impassible.

Harry lui présenta différentes langues de plomb qui étaient installé à leurs bureaux, travaillant sur tels ou tels dossiers.

Il lui indiquât ensuite son propre bureau qu'ils allaient devoir partager. Celui-ci était dans un état impossible, des feuilles traînant un peu partout, des ouvrages empilés les uns sur les autres et des restes de repas avariés. Draco eu une grimace de répulsion. Harry lui se contenta de faire un geste de la main.

Un éclair blanc à la lumière aveuglante envahit la pièce et lorsqu'il eu disparu celle-ci se trouva aussi bien rangé qu'une vitrine dans un magasin d'ameublement. Un nouveau bureau était même apparu.

Harry se dirigea vers sa table de travail et se saisit d'un papier, le premier de la pile parfaite de feuilles qu s'était formé à son sort de rangement. Il fronça les sourcils un moment, puis la reposa y inscrit quelque chose puis le transforma rapidement un grue d'origami et le fit voler. Le parchemin ensorcelé s'envola vite et quitta la pièce.

Draco l'avait regardé faire, les yeux vident.

« Tu prendras tes fonctions demain à huit heures. Il n'y a pas d'horaire fixe, tu fais comme bon te semble excepté pour l'heure d'arrivée. Il te faudra étudier les symboles qui parsèment l'arche. J'ai traduit tout ce qui était du fourchelangue, le reste n'est pas de mon ressort. Sinon, nous savons qu'elle a été créée vers l'an 1320 avant JC, au temps de Rames II. Nous ignorons comment elle s'était retrouvée ici. Je suppose qu'elle est un lien entre la vie et la mort. Elle est liée au livre des morts, c'est une certitude. J'ai trouvé tout un passage de l'accueil de la mort. Je te le passerais demain. Je n'ai aucunes règles. Tu peux travailler comme bon te semble, celle chose : Ne me dérange pas dans mon travaille. Je suis dessus depuis plus de trois ans maintenant et je n'ai demandé que de l'aide. »

Draco se contenta d'hocher la tête. Il déposa ses affaires sur son bureau puis se retourna vers Potter, le regard froid. Harry trembla. Il n'y avait plus rien des ces prunelles lapis-lazuli délavés. Il ne ressentait plus rien pour lui.

« Moi j'ai mes règles potter. Ne dis pas un mot sur notre ancienne relation. Pas un mot. De toute façon cela devrait te rassurer, déclara t-il avec cynisme. »

Il tourna ensuite les talons, sans un regard pour son ancien petit ami.

Harry serra les poings. Ça faisait mal, très mal. Il avait sûrement mérité la haine de Draco, c'était lui qui avait cassé. Mais il ne savait même pas pourquoi.

Son trou de mémoire l'engloutit à nouveau. Alors avec l'énergie du désespoir il courut après Draco. Il lui semblait voler tellement il allait vitte. Il le rattrapa au détour d'un couloir désert et l'attrapa par la manche.

Draco se retourna, sans rien dire, les yeux brillant de colères.

Harry baissa les siens et lâcha d'un coup :

« Je ne me souviens pas de cette nuit là. Je ne m'en souviens pas. »

Aucune réaction ne se fit entendre alors le brun osa relever la tête, plongeant ses deux yeux menthe dans ceux si vident de Draco.

« Je ne sais même plus pourquoi j'ai cassé. Rien pas un seul souvenir. Je sais juste que je t'ai plaqué, mais pas la raison. Je ne me souviens pas. »

Draco resta de glace un moment alors que Harry attendait sa réaction, tremblant.

« En quoi cela me regarde t-il ? »

Un fouet claquant sur une paroi de métal, voilà ce que cela avait été. Sauf que la paroi de métal avait été remplacé par le cœur de Harry.

Pas un instant il ne vit la lueur qui éclairait les yeux de Draco.

Harry était anéanti. Il avait appelé Amanda en catastrophe, la suppliant de le prendre malgré l'heure. La jeune fille n'avait posé aucune question, acceptant immédiatement la supplique de son ami.

À présent le jeune home pleurait à chaudes larmes dans le giron de la jeune fille, celle-ci lui caressant les cheveux. Elle avait l'air désolé. Elle n'aimait pas le voir ainsi, ce n'était pas son genre.

« Il me déteste Amanda ! Il me haït et je ne sais même pas pourquoi. Tu aurais vu ses yeux. Ils sont vide, si vide. Je ne suis plus rien pour lui, sanglota le jeune homme. »

La jeune femme soupira. Ça n'allait pas être facile pour lui.

« Le seul conseil que je peux te donner Harry c'est de faire comme si de rien n'était. Soit juste toi-même. Montre-lui tes émotions, sentiments comme si tu n'avais jamais cassé. Je sais que ça sera dur, que tu souffriras, mais se sera déjà plus facile que de renfermer tes émotions. »

Harry acquiesça en reniflant. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, le jeune homme ayant besoin de chaleur humaine.

* * *

Voilà la première partie! la suite demain je pense! ;D

Un petit commentaire?

Bisous doux!

Zoo (qui court chez le coiffeur! ;D)


	2. Partie II

La mémoire du cœur.

N/a : désolé, pas le temps de faire les RAR ! Merci à tous ! Je vous aime !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le lendemain matin Harry arriva au bureau les yeux gonflés et rouges. Beaucoup de ses collègues s'inquiétèrent mais il les rassura prétextant une crise de nerf. Ils ne le crurent qu'à moitié mais le laissèrent tranquille.

Draco l'attendait dans leur bureau. Il remarqua immédiatement l'état pitoyable dans lequel était plongé Harry mais ne dit rien, plissant les lèvres.

Le brun lui sourit doucement et lui souhaita bonjour. Il lui tendit ensuite deux rouleaux de parchemins.

« Ce sont les textes dont je t'ai parlé hier. Le premier est celui tiré du livre des morts, le deuxième est ma traduction d'une partie des inscriptions gravées sur l'arche. Il vaudrait mieux que tu les lises avant de commencer ton travail. »

Et Draco suit le conseil.

_« L'accueil du mort :_

_"O, vous qui introduisez les âmes accomplies dans la demeure d'Osiris, introduisez l'âme impeccable du défunt. Un tel (auprès de) vous dans la demeure d'Osiris, qu'il entende comme vous entendez, qu'il voie comme vous voyez, se meuve comme vous mouvez dans la demeure d'Osiris. O vous qui donnez du pain et de la bière aux âmes accomplies dans la demeure d'Osiris, donnez du pain et de la bière à tous les repas à l'âme du défunt. Un tel, qui a été acquitté auprès de deux maîtres de la province de Taour, qui est acquitté avec vous. O vous qui frayer les routes et ouvrez les chemins aux âmes accomplies dans la demeure d'Osiris, ouvrez donc les routes, frayez donc un chemin à l'âme du défunt Un tel avec vous, Qu'il entre librement et sorte sans encombre dans la demeure d'Osiris, sans être repoussé, qu'il entre estimé et sorte aimé, qu'il ait gain de cause et que soit exécuté ce qu'il ordonne dans la demeure d'Osiris. Qu'il aille et parle avec vous, qu'il soit bienheureux avec vous, qu'il a été trouvé irréprochable, n'ayant pas fait pencher la balance". »_

Il passa ensuite à l'autre texte.

_« Vous âmes égarées, qui attendez le jugement d'Osiris, passé cette frontière, elle est la porte directe de l'enfer et du paradis. Mâat vous recevra et scrutera votre âme et votre cœur. La balance dira la vérité, personne ne peut lui échapper. Osiris vous surveille pauvre mortel. Ceci est le passage de la vie à la mort, le jugement ultime. Passez le voile, pauvres âmes en peine, là rémission sera derrière. Vous qui n'êtes plus rien, venez rejoindre dieu et prendre place à ses côtés. N'ayez pas peur, mortels, le tour de chacun viendra… »_

Le blond haussa un sourcil.

« Sympathique n'es-ce pas ? déclara ironiquement Harry. On voit de suite l'usage de l'arche.

_-_ Un passage vers l'autre monde… intéressant. Mais c'est à développer.

_-_ Je vais te la montrer. »

Le blond le suivit. Ils s'enfoncèrent de plus en plus dans le ministère. Enfin ils arrivèrent à _sa_ pièce.

Elle était là, imposante et froide, le voile ballotté par un courant d'air, les narguant. Harry resta de marbre. Il laissa son regard couler sur elle sans ressentir un millième de haine.

Draco en fut surprit. Harry lui avait souvent parlé de sa rancœur, de sa rancune envers cet édifice et là il l'admirait presque. Il devait avoir raté beaucoup de chose dans la vie du brun. Un pincement le pris au cœur mais il se reprit vitte. Il avait rayé Harry de sa vie. Celui-ci n'était plus qu'un souvenir amer.

Au fond de lui le jeune homme savait que ce n'était pas vrai. C'était totalement faux. Mais il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, regarder la vérité en face. Cela faisait trop mal.

Harry était perdu dans ses pensées. Il c'était approché du monument et en caressait maintenant un des flancs dur et froid. Draco le regarda faire.

D'un coup il se mit à parler, sans savoir pourquoi.

« Je n'abandonnerais pas tu sais. »

Il se retourna.

« Je n'abandonnerais pas parce que je t'aime toujours. Je me moque de ce que je t'ai dit ce jour là, je me moque de ce que tu pense de moi. Je sais ce que je ressens. C'est peut être égoïste mais c'est comme ça et tu devras t'y faire. »

Son ancien amant le fixait, plus qu'étonné. Puis l'étonnement fis place à la colère. Une colère sourde et noire qui emprisonnait ses sens.

« Ta petite amie aurait de la peine de t'entendre dire ça à un autre et surtout à un homme, cracha t-il. »

Harry le regarda sans comprendre.

« Ma petite amie… ?

_- _C'est dans tous les journaux Potter. Toi sortant d'un immeuble moldu à quatre heures ce matin, tout échevelé, répliqua avec rage le blond. »

Il y eut un long temps de silence ou tous deux purent entendre les gémissements des morts. Cela alourdissait considérablement l'atmosphère mais n'empêcha pas Harry d'éclaté de rire. Il ne put s'arrêter avant dix minutes.

Draco le fixait énervé. Il arriva enfin à ce calmer.

« Il faudra absolument que je dise ça à Mande ! Petite Amie et puis quoi encore ? Amanda est ma psy Draco, je suis aller chez elle hier parce que je ne me sentais pas bien et que j'avais besoin de parler. C'est tout. Amanda est juste une très bonne amie. De toute façon je suis gay, mais je croyais que tu te souvenais au moins de ça. »

Draco accusa le coup.

« Je me fous de tes sentiments Potter. Autant que tu t'es foutu des miens ce soir là. »

Son regard se fit dur. Harry le soutenu.

« Je t'ais dit que je ne me souvenais de rien.

_-_ Tu as dit te souvenir d'avoir cassé, cela devrait suffire nan ? »

Ces mots touchèrent Harry en plein cœur. Une vague de douleur passa dans ses yeux alors que ceux-ci se remplissaient de larmes. Le bruit sourd de jointure craquant ne parvient pas à ses oreilles.

Draco serrait ses poings tellement forts que les jointures en devenaient blanches et qu'un de ses ongles municurés s'enfonçait dans sa chair, la souillant de son sang. Il devait résister, il ne devait pas le prendre dans ses bras pour le consoler, enfouir sa tête dans son cou, le blottir contre son corps, il ne devait pas…

Le brun fixa Draco un instant, une larme coulant sur l'une de ses joues. Il reteint un sanglot puis se retourna et déclara, la voix éraillée par la douleur :

« Tu peux commencer ton travail, si tu as besoin de moi tu me trouveras dans le bureau. »

Et il partit en courant, les larmes coulant maintenant librement sur ses pommettes douces.

Draco le suivit du regard. Il resta un moment planté là, sans rien faire, le regard emplis de douleur, une main en sang.

* * *

Le temps était passé. Le travail avait avancé. Les deux jeunes hommes étaient persuadés à présent que l'arche était bien une porte entre la vie et la mort. Draco avait déchiffré et traduit des textes cyrilliques qui parlait lui aussi de jugement et de passage vers l'au-delà. Grâce à cela Harry avait tourné ses recherches vers ce peuple et avait trouvé tout un livre consacré à l'arche.

On la nommait « Porte du paradis et des enfers. ». Après avoir été construit en Égypte elle s'était retrouvée dans des dizaines d'autre pays sans que son déplacement ne s'explique. C'était un français, Jean-François Champollion qui en fit la découverte, venu travailler sur la traduction de la pierre de Rosette. Celle-ci fut saisit par les Anglais lors de la capitulation du général Menou à Alexandrie en 1801, L'arche fut prise aussi. (Il ne fallait pas oublier que c'est grâce à l'expédition d'Égypte de Napoléon Bonaparte que cette traduction à été faite. Malheureusement, loin des fouilles archéologiques, c'était la guerre qui régnait. La pierre de Rosette ainsi que L'arche était une sorte de symbole sur la défaite des français.)

C'était une avancé énorme pour Harry et Draco. Ils savaient que dès son rapatriement en Angleterre, le ministère de la magie s'était intéressé de près à elle. Il l'avait réclamé au près des autorités du monde moldu, prétextant sa possibilité de danger. Les moldus ne voyant pas son intérêt et étant dans l'incapacité de déchiffré ses signes qui la parsemait la leur laissèrent.

Ils avaient aussi découvert qu'un célèbre alchimiste, Alambic Cyanide, avait découvert l'origine et l'utilisation de l'arche et avait publié un essaie dessus, il fallait juste le retrouver.

Mis à part cela, la relation collègues qu'entretenaient Harry et Draco n'avait rien de joyeux.

Harry était resté lui-même. Il ne cachait rien de ses sentiments envers le blond. Sa tristesse, sa douleur, son amour, son bonheur.

Draco était dix fois plus renfermées. Il n'adressait pas un mot gentil au brun et ne lui parlait même pas en dehors du travail. Pas un sourire, rien…

Et pourtant…

Et pourtant Draco souffrait. Il souffrait parce que lui se rappelait. Il se souvenait de chaque mots, de chaque silence. De tout. Et ça faisait mal. Très mal. Surtout quand la première personne concerné n'en avait aucun souvenir.

Chaque jour était une douleur de plus, chaque jour était un poignard en plus. Son cœur était en sang, il était à vif.

Il voyait chaque jour l'amour que ressentait Harry en vers lui. Ses yeux brillaient.

Et ça le brûlait.

Ça le détruisait.

Chaque jour il devait se faire douleur pour ne pas le prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser.

Il n'avait jamais oublié Harry, son petit ange à la peau dorée, à la crinière folle et à l'esprit de Luxure parfaitement développé. Ses sourires pervers quand il désirait quelque chose, ses yeux brillants…

Il n'avait jamais aimé personne avant ça. Harry était le seul. Il n'aurait que lui. Que lui…

Celui qui avait cassé.

* * *

Une sonnerie minable monta dans les airs, encombrant l'atmosphère auditive de Draco qui étudiait un texte à son bureau. Il lança un regard froid et mauvais à Harry qui décrochait. Il avait réussi à ensorceler son portable pour qu'il puisse fonctionner à son travail.

Il n'eu pas le temps de demander qui était au bout du file qu'Amanda l'assaillait déjà.

« Harry, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un s'écria la jeune femme d'une voix sur aigu. »

Il eu un blanc du côté du brun durant deux minutes.

« Moi aussi je vais bien Mande. Oui, j'ai passé une superbe semaine et là je potasse un ouvrage du XVIII° siècle à la recherche d'un essaie. Je suis ravi de t'avoir au téléphone ! »

Draco se crispa sur sa chaise. Sa mâchoire se serra et son teint pâle devient livide. La jalousie le submergeait.

« On s'en fout des questions rhétoriques Harry ! Je t'ai dit que j'ai rencontré quelqu'un ! C'est formidable hein !

_- _Génial. Et comment s'appelle l'heureux élu.

_-_ Tutu. Tant que rien n'est sûr je ne dirais rien. Mais tu peux me poser toutes les questions que tu veux sur notre rencontre. »

Harry haussa un sourcil.

« Dis-moi directement que tu veux absolument me raconter votre rencontre. Pourquoi m'aurais-tu appelé sinon ? »

Amanda l'ignora totalement.

« C'était avant hier. Je me promenais dans Londres, du côté du monde sorciers que tu m'as si gentiment fait visité, quand j'ai vu une haute silhouette noire. J'ai tout de suite vu que c'était une âme en peine.

_-_ Mande, coupa le brun, un sourire crispé sur les lèvres, utilise un vocabulaire de tous les jours. Âme en peine c'était bon pour le début du siècle dernier. »

Il n'eut pour réponse qu'un grognement étouffé.

« Bref. Tu me connais, je ne suis pas psy pour rien. Je suis donc aller le voir et lui ai gentiment conseillé d'aller chez le coiffeur. Il m'a lancé le regard le plus noir que j'ai jamais vu et m'a dit, d'un ton très froid : « mêlez-vous de vos affaires ». Je ne me suis bien sûr pas démonté. « Vous savez, si vous avez besoin de parler, je suis là. Amanda Geistig, psychologue, à votre service. » Il m'a fixé dix minutes puis à éclaté de rire. Il m'a invité à prendre un café. Il a un humour corrosif. J'ai rendez-vous avec lui demain ! Mon dieu, que vais-je mettre ? Ma robe rouge est trop hum… sexe pour un premier rendez-vous et je doute qu'il aime le rouge. Mais la jaune fait carrément nonne. Je vais mettre la verte. Elle dit : « regardez ce que vous gagniez et ce que vous pouvez rater. » Elle en montre un peu mais pas trop. Dans le premier rendez-vous il faut toujours suggérer mais ne pas imposé. Quand penses-tu ? »

Le brun était plié en deux. Il arriva pourtant à stopper un temps son fou rire pour répondre à son amie :

« Tu sais moi au premier rendez-vous on c'est mutuellement sauté dessus. Ça c'est terminé en une véritable orgie. »

Un silence mémorable se fit entendre au bout du téléphone, brisé par un borborygme étranglé.

« Mande, si tu ne veux pas massacrer ton parquet, arrête de baver maintenant. »

* * *

Draco pestait. Harry poussa la porte de chez lui.

Ils avaient été virés de la salle des jugements par leur patron, leur criant qu'ils travaillaient trop. Ils avaient du apporté tous leurs documents avec eux et maintenant ils entraient dans l'appartement de Harry pour continuer leurs études. C'était le plus proche et il pleuvait comme vache qui pisse dehors.

Harry s'ébroua comme un chien, secouant sa longue crinière. Il alla déposer les bouquins qu'il portait dans le salon, allumant les lumière.

Draco découvrit un petit trois pièce aux murs couvèrent de photos. Des clichés les montrant lui et ses amis. Des photos heureuses, pleines de joie et d'amour.

Harry riait, ses yeux verts brillants.

Draco soupira et se dirigea vers l'endroit où le brun avait disparu. Il entra dans le salon. C'était un endroit hétéroclite. Il était rempli de meuble vieux et récent, tous couverts de bibelot, partant du simple vase en verre transparent pour aller à une collection impressionnant de différent objet vache. Il y avait aussi bon nombre de cadre plus ou moins kitch.

Au sol un vieux tapi persan élimé posé sur du parquet foncé. Le rouge dominait avec le bois. C'était une pièce agréable qui possédait une immense fenêtre, faisant tout un mur.

On s'y sentait tout de suite à l'aise.

Harry était penché sur une plante. Il souriait. Draco essaya de contenir un sourire.

Il déposa ses documents sur la table, à côté de ceux de Harry.

« Tu veux manger quelque chose ? Demanda gentiment le brun.

_-_ Un café ira. »

Harry acquiesça et quitta la pièce.

Le blond en profita pour approfondir son inspection. Il trouva une autre collection, de poupée russe cette fois si. Il y avait aussi bons nombres de tableaux. Des aquarelles pour la plus part. Des paysages de montages ainsi que quelques plages.

Alors qu'il étudiait une statue de serpentine noire aux nervures vertes foncées représentant une femme en art abstrait son regard se posa malgré lui sur un cadre. Ce n'était pas le plus chargé ni le plus simple. Il n'avait nullement été mis en valeurs. Il trônait juste sur la table de lé télévision.

La photo qu'il contenait datait du début de leur relation. On pouvait y voir Draco qui soupirait l'air ennuyé, un fin sourire sur les lèvres alors qu'Harry prenait son dos pour un reposoir, un bras passé autour de son cou. Il riait. Il était beau.

Quelque chose se brisa en Draco. Harry avait gardé cette photo et il l'affichait dans son appartement, à la vue de tous, malgré ce qu'il lui avait dit…

C'est à ce moment là qu'Harry revient chargé d'un plateau de raphia tissé. Il le déposa sur la table, poussant un peu les livres.

Draco le regarda, dos à lui, servant le café fumant et odorant.

Alors, avec une douceur qu'il avait presque oubliée, il le prit dans ses bras, calant sa tête dans le creux de sa nuque.

Des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux pour venir glisser le long de la peau abricot de son ange.

Harry s'était tendu, surpris.

Il entendait à peine sa voix lui demanda s'il allait bien, ce qu'il se passait.

Des baiser lui vinrent aux lèvres. Tels des papillons elles se déposèrent sur la nuque offerte d'Harry. Celui-ci poussa de petits gémissement délicieux. C'était doux, chauds. Cela faisait si longtemps.

Alors que son nez était enfoui dans les cheveux du brun sa langue et ses lèvres taquinaient la peau douce et fragile de son cou. Il torturait lentement, avec amour le petit pendant de chair d'une de ses oreilles, ne s'arrêtant pas de pleuré.

Tout le corps de Harry s'était cambré. Il avait reconnu ses caresses, ses lèvres, sa langue et il découvrait sa douceur et ses larmes.

Après un moment Draco pris Harry dans ses bras tel un marier pourtant sa femme.

Ils se fixèrent un instant, les yeux étincelant.

Draco déposa ses lèvres sur celles du brun. Jamais baiser ne fut si délicieux, si tendre, si amoureux. Leurs lèvres s'aspiraient lentement, suavement. Le sel des larmes du blond lui donnait un goût de paradis. La tête de Harry lui tournait.

Draco le porta jusqu'à la chambre. Doucement il le déposa sur le grand lit aux draps noirs.

Le blond admira longuement son ange, ce demandant comment il avait pu vivre six longues années sans lui.

Il s'assit enfin sur l'un des côtés du matelas et caressa l'une de ses joues bombées de la pulpe de ses doigts.

Avec torture il ôta la chemise blanche que portait Harry, faisant attention d'effleuré le plus possible la peau soyeuse du torse musclé avec finesse et délicatesse.

Sa main partit d'elle-même à la redécouverte de ce corps parfait. Sous ses doigts le torse se soulevait au rythme haletant de la respiration de celui à qui il appartenait.

Ses boutons de chairs bruns se durcirent sous sa main, Harry gémit. Un doigt jouait avec son nombril, une bouche déposait une série de baiser sur ses abdominaux brûlant.

Draco le torturait. Ses lèvres redécouvraient toutes les aspérités de son torse, toutes les cicatrices que la guerre avaient laissées, inscrites dans sa chair. Les caresses de Draco les guérissaient. Elles étaient aussi inscrites dans son épiderme que les balafres blanches qui décoraient son corps.

Sa respiration était devenue laborieuse. Il allait exploser.

Draco était allongé contre lui, totalement habillé, ses deux mains et sa langue mis en œuvre pour le rendre fou.

« S'il… s'il te plait….Draayyyy… »

Arriva t-il à articulé entre deux feulements.

Draco le regarda avec amour. Il fit disparaître les larmes de frustration qui commençaient à couler le long des cils noirs de son ange.

« Qui a t-il Harry ?

_-_ Viens…viens en… en moi… »

Draco haleta. D'un geste ils se retrouvèrent tous deux aussi nu Qu'Adam et Ève.

Avec passion, la langue de Draco remplit la bouche de Harry. D'une main il se mit à caresser le sexe tendu à la chair gonflé et douce.

Harry se cambra, laissant un gémissement s'échapper de sa gorge pour venir mourir dans celle du blond.

La main se déplaça. Elle caressa ses testicules pour venir se glisser tout contre l'entré secrète du jeune homme.

Harry geint. Il en voulait plus. Alors il bougea sensuellement les hanches contre Draco. Celui-ci se tendit, un gémissement échappant à ses lèvres.

Lentement il introduit un doigt dans l'anus de son ancien-nouveau-futur-amant. Celui-ci se tendit sous la douleur. Ça faisait si longtemps.

Draco alla lentement, laissant Harry se réhabitué à l'intrusion. Cela arriva rapidement.

Harry mouvait des hanches comme un fou, poussant de petit crois de plaisir.

« Draco…en.. en moi… je te veux… en moi… s'il te plait… je…je t'aime. »

Le blond n'eu pu que céder à la supplique, ses sens électrisés par la déclaration du brun. Doucement il retira ses doigts d'Harry et plaça son sexe au bon angle, pour faire le moins mal possible à son ange.

Lentement il commença à le pénétrer. Harry cria de douleur.

« …Directement… s'il te plait… ça fait mal. »

Draco obéit. Il n'aimait pas voir Harry souffrir. Il dut se contenir pour ne pas donner de puissants coups de boutoir. C'était si étroit en Harry, si chaud.

Harry soufflait. Draco était en lui. Enfin.

Les premiers coups de hanches furent donné. La pièce s'emplit de leurs cris de plaisir. Leurs corps se recouvraient d'une fine couche de sueur. Leurs lèvres s'aspiraient.

Le plaisir montait. La tension de la chambre se faisait pesante de chaleur humaine.

Ils se raidirent enfin, se laissant emporter par l'orgasme.

Leurs souffles étaient sifflants, ils se serrèrent dans les bras de l'autre.

Draco caressait doucement la chevelure de son ange blottit contre son cou. Il restèrent comme ça longtemps, heureux, n'ayant besoin de rien d'autre que la présence de l'autre près de lui.

Harry soupira de contentement.

« Je t'aime. »

Draco se raidit. Il déposa un petit baisé sur le front du brun.

« Je vais prendre une douche. Il faut que l'on continu notre travail. »

Il se leva, pris ses affaires et se dirigea vers ce qui lui semblait être la salle de bain. Il disparue derrière la porte.

Quelque chose brisa en Harry. Des images, des voix le submergèrent. Sa tête le brûlait. Des émotions différentes l'envahirent. Et tout lui revient…

Il avait quitté Draco par peur. Peur que celui-ci ne se lasse de lui, peur du regard des autres, peur de la réaction de ses amis.

Et Draco n'avait rien répliqué à ses horreurs. Il l'avait regardé froidement et était parti, sans rien dire.

C'était pour cela qu'il avait refusé tout cela. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas imaginer une vie sans Draco. Son cœur c'était brisé. Draco ne l'aimait pas. Il lui aurait crié dessus sinon, il lui aurait dit qu'il l'aimait, qu'il ne voulait pas le quitter, qu'il ne pouvait pas imaginer le futur sans lui.

Draco ne l'aimait pas. Il lui avait dit des ignominies et il n'avait pas réagit. Draco ne l'aimait pas. Il ne l'avait pas accepté. Cela ne pouvait pas être possible.

Il était abattu. Non, le mot ne convenait pas. Il était amorphe. Vide. Totalement vidé.

Il se laissa tombé sur le lit. Doucement les larmes emplirent ses yeux pour aller glisser le long de ses joues. Pas un sanglot ne secouait son corps.

Vide.

Draco ne l'aimait pas. Draco ne l'aimerait jamais. Il avait couché avec lui juste par vengeance. Ce n'était que de la vengeance.

Il s'allongea tel un automate, se plaça en position fœtus et pleura de tout son soul.

* * *

Draco lui se séchait. Il réfléchissait à ce qu'il venait de faire. Il ne pouvait plus nier, plus fuir. Cela le détruirait et il le savait.

Harry faisait parti de lui. C'était ainsi.

Il poussa un soupire.

* * *

Lorsqu'il rentra dans la chambre il trouva un Harry effondré, sanglotant dans son oreiller, ses jambes ramenées contre lui en signe de protection.

Il s'installa au près de lui et lui caressa les cheveux. Doucement. De la même façon q'il le faisait quand ils étaient encore ensemble et qu'Harry venait d'avoir un cauchemar.

Il lui murmura des mots doux à l'oreille, pestant contre sa propre faiblesse. Et quand le brun fut calmé, il l'entendit murmurer des excuses.

« Je suis désolé Draco. Je ne voulais pas. J'avais peur, je suis un lâche, pardon. Je suis désolé, pardon. »

Draco le pris alors dans ses bras, calant sa tête dans son cou, humant l'odeur suave de ses cheveux.

« On n'oubli tout ça Harry. C'est le passé. Ce qui importe c'est le jour même.

_-_ Mais je ne pourrais pas oublier, pleurnicha le brun. Je suis un monstre. »

Draco reprit sa voix traînante.

« Potter, tu m'écoute quand je te parle ? Je viens de te dire que ce qui m'intéresse c'est le jour présent. Et là, maintenant j'ai envi de toi. Et si tu pouvais me réserver toutes tes nuits, de maintenant jusqu'à la fin de ta vie ça m'arrangerait. Je n'ai aucunement l'intention de te partager, de plus on a six ans à rattraper. »

Harry leva des yeux brillants vers lui.

« ça veut dire que…

_-_ oh, je t'en pris, grogna le blond, faussement dégoûté, ne tombons pas dans le Poufsouffle. »

Le brun éclata de rire et se jeta sur son petit ami. Celui-ci eu un regard pervers.

Pas bien longtemps ensuite leurs cris de plaisir envahissaient l'appartement.

Le reste est classé X.

Un an avait suivi la remise en couple des deux ex-ennemis. Aujourd'hui c'était leur mariage.

Ron faisait une tête de six pieds de long. Hermione était ravie pour son ami. Ginny embrassait Son fiancé Dubois et les autres dansaient.

Harry se trouvait dans les bras de son mari, Son alliance d'or blanc 26 carats étincelant à son annulaire gauche. Draco était resplendissant même s'il se gardait de trop sourire. On était un Malfoy ou on ne l'était pas. Lui l'était jusqu'au bout de ses ongles de doigts de pieds manicurés. Bon il avait un peu faiblit mais comme ça il était sûr d'avoir son mari presque toujours sous la main.

L'arches avait été classé monument historique et secret défense. Les deux amoureux avaient finalement trouvé l'essaie de l'alchimiste qui confirmait toutes leurs thèses. Une chose avait rassuré Harry, c'était que le jugement rendu était juste. Ainsi le nom de Sirius Black s'était gravé sur l'un des flancs du monument. Il avait été décrété âme pure. Il avait rejoint le paradis.

Une seule chose embêtait le brun. Il ne savait toujours pas qui était le mystérieux fiancé d'Amanda. Mais le mystère allait bientôt être levé car elle allait enfin le lui présenté.

Elle arrivait d'ailleurs resplendissante dans sa fameuse robe rouge, très décolletée et très… sexy.

Elle s'arrêta un instant et regarda par-dessus son épaule. Un homme de grande taille arriva, vêtu d'un costard noir classe. Il la prit dans ses bras.

Harry trop impatient alla à leur rencontre. L'homme avait un catogan lâche. Ses cheveux ébène avaient l'air doux.

Le brun eu un grand sourire.

« Alors Mande. On ne me présente pas. »

L'homme se retourna, un sourire narquois collé aux lèvres.

« Je suis vexé Potter, vous ne m'avez même pas reconnu. »

Severus Snape n'avait rien perdu de son ironie.

Harry jouait le parfait rôle de la carpe alors qu'Amanda se foutait ouvertement de lui.

Draco, qui avait rejoint son époux, déclara avec son calme légendaire :

« Parrain, tu aurais pu faire mieux comme entré, je m'attendais à plus spectaculaire.

_-_ Attends juste que l'information lui arrive au cerveau, rétorqua l'homme. »

Se fut à cet instant que Harry cria, horrifié.

Tout le monde se fendit la poire.

* * *

Je sais la fin est minable :D J'assume ! Je ferais les RARs! promis!

Un petit commentaire malgré tout ? éè

Bisous doux !

Zoo†


End file.
